Silent Goodbyes
by LoyaltyFalters
Summary: Percy's leaving for a quest, but Annabeth is in no way saying goodbye. He's coming back... He has to. Rated T for a make-out scene, suggested sexual intercourse and mild language. Just a warning.


**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. **

* * *

Percy dimly felt fingers tangle into his hair, but he paid it no mind. The smell of perspiration was ignored as he tugged up her shirt; he desperately cramming his tongue into her hot mouth in the same moment. He ended up just ripping the stupid garment off. She could get a new one.

Nothing else mattered, just them.

He could still taste her creamy skin on his lips, and he knew if he looked down to her neck, he'd find purplish-blue love bites there. They moved their bodies against each other in perfect sync, creating heavy friction. The son of Poseidon had to bite back a groan. He couldn't take this. Pressing himself tightly against her, effectively pinning her against the wall, Percy found it hard to think clearly. He shuddered as he felt her delicate fingers skim down his back, going to the jeans hanging loosely on his hips. His cheeks dusted pink as she started to tug them down.

_No. Not now._

Gently clasping his hand around her wrist, he towed her hand away from his pants. He pulled back for air, his mouth just an inch away from her quivering lips. "No," he murmured softly, kissing her nose. Percy didn't know what he would do if they parted like that, a good fuck before him going off on a quest he might not survive to finish. It would only end in heartbreak. The idea of him having sex with her and then just leaving her alone… The idea that she could end up pregnant… He winced at the very thought. That would be a total dick-move. Literally.

He looked down at her beautiful face, then at her body. His eyes lingered there for longer than necessary. He couldn't help it. The eighteen-year-old sighed longingly before meeting her eyes. He looked into his girlfriend's startling greys and found hurt in their depths. He flinched.

"Annabeth…" He ran a hand through her honey blonde hair. She averted her eyes. "Come on, you know it's not like that." Annabeth snorted, rolling the eyes he loved so much.

"I know, but that doesn't make me feel any better about it." Percy smirked, affectionately kissing her neck. She shivered.

"Don't be like that," he chuckled. "You know as well as I do that I don't want to leave, either. But I agreed to help the gods, and that's final." She stuck out her bottom lip in a pout.

"Yeah, well the gods can forget it." Annabeth grabbed his hips. "You're mine." Percy's cheeks darkened in hue.

He struggled not to kiss her again. "Well, I guess I don't really have a choice in the matter, do I?" He offered her a goofy grin. "But, that means you're _mine_, too." Annabeth's expression darkened.

"Then why can't we make it official?"

Percy winced. "I… Annabeth, I could _die_ on this quest. You realize that, don't you?" He ran a hand through his dark mess of hair in frustration. "I couldn't…I couldn't do _that_, and then just…leave you." He slammed his sea-green eyes shut, their long-standing gaze disappearing behind eyelids and thick lashes. The daughter of the Wisdom Goddess cupped his face.

The sound of thunder and wind slashed throughout the short-lived silence they shared, and Percy almost burst into tears. Forcing his eyes to open, he offered her a weak smile. He had to leave soon. "I'll miss you so much," he managed to get out through clenched teeth. "I _already_ miss you."

Annabeth sniffled. "I hate you," she mumbled, though her stormy grey eyes told a different story. Percy smiled.

"I love you, too, Wise Girl." For a second they just stood there, Percy pressing her gently against the wall with his own body. Everything was silent. Then, there was a ghost of a touch, and lips brushed past Annabeth's cheek before disappearing completely. Annabeth bit her lip, staring blankly at the spot the powerful demigod had been only heartbeats before.

Percy Jackson was gone, but Annabeth Chase wasn't about to say goodbye.

* * *

This is terribly short, I'll be the first to admit. Part of me wants to say I'm ashamed about writing this, but that'd be a lie. I loved every second of it. I'm only going to be worried about your reactions. Despite the angst, this isn't something I usually write. Still, I'm proud of how I handled the make-out scene, it's not really detailed and overdone, so I'm giving myself a thumbs up for that one. Tell me if you disagree?

I'm not very used to writing romantic one-shots, or romantic things in general, but I didn't really have to worry about it in this. Percy and Annabeth are more the teasing and best friend kind of couple. Which I find refreshing, considering all the hardcore romance that's in novels now. It's not really my style. Despite this, I tried to make it kinda fluffy, so tell me what you think on that, too. I want to know for future stories.

And, between you and me, this started out as like 100 words and no plot, so I'm going to go celebrate my achievement with a Popsicle! I'll try and post another one-shot soon!

~Loyalty


End file.
